


Attack on a Cinderella Wedding (Preview)

by SansaKuchelAckerman



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack On Titan Crossover and Midnight Cinderella, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaKuchelAckerman/pseuds/SansaKuchelAckerman
Summary: Meet Hana, an ordinary girl with a huge secret. She has the ability to travel to multiple realities and possess the powers of an entity, powerful demon like power to save the realities from enemies known as Dark Chasers. During her adventures, she fell in love with Alyn Crawford in the Midnight Cinderella reality. On the eve of their secret engagement, the Chasers kidnap Alyn and make Hana believe that he died. During mourning, she finds herself in the Attack on Titan reality where she befriends Levi Ackerman, captain of the Survey Corps. They soon find each other unable to resist being without the other. After Alyn's mysterious return, Alyn becomes very violent with Hana and she plans to marry him for the happiness of her people in Wysteria. When Levi finds out about the wedding, he races to save his friend. Thanks to Hana's friends, they find a way to bring Levi to Wysteria in time to stop the wedding.





	Attack on a Cinderella Wedding (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am so excited to show you my first work ever published on a website. This is the start of many I hope. This is only a preview into something that I have worked on for the past year and a half. Hopefully you all enjoy it. There will be more to come, possibly a few works relating to Attack on Titan. Hope you all enjoy and comment your thoughts. Take care everyone!

Attack on a Cinderella Wedding

I looked into the mirror in my room and sighed heavily. My maids were adjusting my five foot lace trimmed veil in the back but I did not feel like barging on their style. Weddings were supposed to be the happiest moments of any woman’s life yet somehow it wasn’t for me. It was a beautiful day outside. No cloud to be seen for miles and the summer sun was shining graciously down upon me. Yet I did not even smile. Suddenly, the door to my room opened. I turned around and then saw Giles Christophe step inside my room with a bouquet of red roses in hand.  
“A little gift from Sir Alyn, your highness,” Giles said as he handed me the bouquet.  
I took the humble gift with respect. I eyed the red roses with very little enthusiasm. I wanted to be happy considering that they were my favorites. But my heart was not opening up to the kind gesture. I knew Alyn was doing everything in his power to make this relationship work. But it didn’t feel right to me. Not after everything that has happened. The memories of those nights where it was nothing but absolute torture and trauma flashed before my eyes and yet I kept any reaction behind my face of a mask.  
“Your highness?” Giles asked concerned.  
I looked at him and then sighed heavily. My heart was beating with extreme intensity. My heart was not beating for excitement. It was beating cause I was scared. Scared that I was abandoning my friends’ wishes. Scared that I was forcing to give in to misery again. Scared that I was sacrificing my own happiness for the prosperity of my own people. It was enough to make my stomach churn.  
“Your highness!”  
I didn’t even notice that I kept my legs straightened until I almost collapsed. The veil that was now covering my face seemed like it was now suffocating me. I couldn’t take it anymore. Giles helped me over to the couch and then asked one of my maids to fetch me some water.  
“Your majesty isn’t well… perhaps we should postpone the wedding,” Giles said concerned.  
“No! It’s just nerves” I said, sculpting myself into a lie of my well being.  
It was nerves of extreme guilt. I wanted to just run. Giles sat beside me, rubbing my back in comfort. I didn’t want to go through with this.  
“My lady, what is wrong?,” he asked.  
“I am not going through with this wedding,” I answered, giving in to my emotions slightly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Because this isn’t right!”  
“The wedding will happen. You swore to your people, my lady.”  
“I know but I will only be betraying my heart.”  
He seemed surprised by my statement but he reminded me that I couldn’t marry a commoner because of my position. The wedding would continue on. I was soon escorted to the doors against my own free will. I stood in front of the doors waiting to go in. There were about 500 of the most prominent nobles of the lands surrounding Wysteria that were invited.  
“My, what a lovely bride,” a voice said.  
I turned to my left and saw King Byron come walking towards me. He looked magnificent in his dark black garbs trimmed in gold etched details and his cape trailing behind him like a small breeze blowing just for him. I thought he was already inside.  
“Thank you Byron,” I said.  
He walked up to me and then lifted my veil up. I looked down before I looked into his one dark eye and eyepatch.  
“You’ve been crying,” Byron said plainly.  
“I have, Byron.”  
“Queen’s shouldn’t be crying on their wedding days. Please Hana, I know you are much better than this.”  
Besides Leo, Byron was the other one who knew me very well. I couldn’t hide the fact that I knew he was right. If something really bothered me, I would show it on my face. Byron gave a hopeful smile to me. He asked me if I truly loved Alyn. I didn’t want to be ranting about all that he has done but at the same time I couldn’t lie about it.  
“We’re ready for her,” someone said on the inside.  
“Byron, forgive my behavior coming up,” I said.  
“Follow your heart and beliefs. Never let them influence your choice,” he said.  
The doors opened and Byron took my arm. We started walking down the red carpet aisle. All eyes were on me. They would be petrified if they saw me under the veil. Alyn looked proud in his suit and yet his demeanor seemed distant. I couldn’t breathe as we arrived at the altar. Byron gave me away and I handed my bouquet to one of the flower girls. I heard the preacher begin the ceremony and I could feel anxiety build up within me again.  
“...if anyone has any objections, speak now or forev-“  
“You don’t have to finish that sentence, preach.”  
We all gasped and then my heart twisted. In the left center aisle and one guest stood up. My heart twisted the moment I laid eyes on him. I was surprised he was in his soldier uniform.  
“This crappy show is getting too boring,” he continued.  
I was smiling underneath the veil. Levi, I thought.  
“What is your name? I don’t recall inviting some soldier,” a bureaucrat called out to Levi.  
“I get it. Some people just don’t get it in this world too.”  
I watched him exit the row he sat in and entered the aisle way. I eyed him and then Alyn grabbed me by the shoulder.  
“Hana don’t,” Alyn whispered, the sharpness in his voice causing me to stand still.  
I could not tear my eyes away from Levi. My heart was racing. This time for joy.  
“Please take the veil away, Hana. So I can say this to you and not let anything block us,” Levi said.  
“Do you dare call her majesty by her name only and not her title first?!” another bureaucrat cried out.  
“My good lords, it is fine! I order you to stand down,” I said as I lifted the veil away.  
There was a in sync number of horrified gasps. Levi bowed like I taught him what seemed like an eternity ago. I smiled.  
“Well Levi, you have my husband to be, the honored guests, and my attention. What is it you wish to say to me?,” I asked proudly.  
He eyed me and smirked.  
“You sound like one of the nobles we have fought against for so long. Sounds pretty shitty to me. Believe me, I prefer the other Hana. The one who was optimistic, kind, and stubborn. But in the end, she’s the one I have grown to love unconditionally,” Levi said.  
The crowd gasped. I lifted my head proudly and closed my eyes for a moment.  
“I wouldn’t risk a paradox of whatever shit your mentors say if this wasn’t important. For crying sake, Hana, you won’t go through with this. I know you too damn well. I won’t let you marry him,” Levi said.  
Alyn pushed me back and eyed Levi angrily.  
“She may be soon my wife but until then, she is still a queen I have to protect! Guards-“  
“Tch! Listen to the way you sound so noble, Alyn. You think you can redeem yourself after all the shit you put her through?! You faking your death, screwing with the wrong women, and abusing the queen herself?” Levi said.  
The crowd gasped and Giles stood up. He was concerned. Giles eyed me before looking at Levi.  
“These accusations against the king are very unimaginable considering he stated his unconditional love to the queen herself,” Giles said, “Are you aware that the punishment is death?”  
I was starting to feel uncomfortable about this. Very much so. I looked at Levi and started to walk to the altar.  
“One mo-“  
“Show them, Hana!” Levi cut Alyn off sharply.  
I eyed him with guilt.  
“Show them the marks on your left arm and neck,” Levi said.  
I eyed Alyn and he had this horrified look. He begged me to not listen to him. I never wanted to make a scene in front of the guests. But I was done hiding behind lies. I tore the long veil off and pulled up the lace sleeve on my dress. The truth was coming out and I knew this wedding was over before it even began.  
“I did nothing wrong!” Alyn cried.  
That was a lie. Soon Alyn was escorted out of the ceremony space. I walked over to Levi in the aisle. He looked at my gown and scoffed.  
“So this is what the other Hana looks like. Hmp...I prefer you in a soldier’s uniform,” he said.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” I said coldly.  
“No? Well too bad… I know I pushed you to make choices but this is one I won’t let you make.”  
I knew he was trying his best. But I did not care that he was being ill witted against the culture here. Or he would be labeled like some thug, given to his past. He was here. And that’s all that mattered. Giles rose and walked into the aisle to join me and Levi. I started to get nervous again for what he had to say.  
“Your highness will you kindly introduce me to this man?” Giles asked.  
Surprised, Levi took my hand and he bowed to Giles like I have shown him before.  
“Allow me to introduce Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps,” I said.  
“Another soldier… Also a man who looks much older than you,” Giles said.  
“I don’t really like to consider a age a barrier.”  
“Well look at you being a rebel,” Levi said, mocking my comment.  
I looked at the audience with this feeling of need to say something to win their approval. Levi stood at my side.  
“My good people. I wish to thank you for coming to this glorious event and I want to apologize for the unforgiving events that took place here today. As it may seem, I will not be marrying Alyn Crawford for there is evidence based on my appearance. As much as it pleased Wysteria and the other glorious lands to see a union so close to home, it has come to my heart that it is a alliance that is not meant to be. I want to be the best queen I can be to the noble and the lower class. But I ask how can I make my country happy if I can’t make myself happy?” I began my speech.  
The crowd murmured and I could see Byron giving me a smile of hope. He was happy that I followed his advice. I was standing my ground and withholding my beliefs. I looked at Levi; giving me the approval look before I continued.  
“If I cannot make myself happy, then how am I able to rule over you and others? What you heard today of the accusations claimed by Captain Levi Ackerman, standing next to me, were true. I ask you to forgive him for storming in here unannounced. Even though that is usually his taste,” I said.  
There was a small laugh among the guests. I had to add a little bit of humor after this ordeal.  
“I may wear a crown upon my head but I am still a person like everyone of you. Things have been complicated in my personal life and I pray you forgive me. Alyn Crawford is a good man yet his temper is one of opposite thought. It is true that I did love him and we were engaged secretly. After his pretense death, things took a turn for the worse. Now I realized my heart and soul belong to another and that man is standing next to me now,” I said.  
Levi took my hand in the moment and kissed it gently. The bureaucrats all gasped and one rose.  
“Do you truly expect us to believe that a foreign man is suitable to rule? It’s bad enough that a queen of unknown origin is now ruling us and she has no royal blood,” the one said.  
“I advise you to think once more. The old king put me on the throne for good reason. I saved his life and he had no heirs of his own. And if I recall, my lord, whatever the king says goes his way.”  
That made him shut up. I saw him sit down and listen.  
“I want to make you all happy and prosperous . But to do that I ask one thing. Let me find happiness in a man I have grown to love and cherish,” I said to the crowd, “If you don’t then let God help you all in search of a new queen.”  
There was a disturbed murmur in the crowd.  
“Surely you all better be listening to every word that comes out of her mouth,” Levi said, “Because she means it!”  
I saw one of the nicer bureaucrats stand.  
“My queen, you have shown great promise in the past few months of your rule. If this is what it takes to give the people what they want while keeping us happy, then I support this,” he said.  
I knew there were ones who supported me. I just hadn’t given it time to check fully. I let the crowds enjoy refreshments in the ballroom while I excused myself for some breathing room. Levi, Giles, and myself escaped to the balcony of my room. I knew I was in for it now.  
“Your grace must be flustered after this. Perhaps we can call the wedding off and find a different suitor,” Giles said.  
“Did you not hear anything she was saying you idiot? It’s like you have no balls about her or her well being in this fucked up world,” Levi snapped.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Enough both of you,” I intervened.  
They both looked at me. My maids kindly helped me detach the veil from my head and put it up. I felt so sweaty after the nervousness and disgrace I went through. I never thought I would be in this position.  
“Giles…. Levi is someone I have trusted with my life. And for months he was someone I leaned on. Alyn couldn’t do that. And last I checked you disapproved of my previous engagement with Alyn Crawford,” I said coldly.  
“That was different, your majesty!”  
“Hana how can you be honest with this bastard if he’s the one thing preventing you from following your heart?,” Levi asked.  
This was bad. Giles wasn’t being rebellious because of his beliefs. He was afraid for me to get hurt. I loved it; just now, I wasn’t so sure.  
“Giles, leave us,” I commanded him.  
“I think I should be pre-“  
“Go now! Leave me and the Captain!”  
He obeyed and then I just forgot I was a queen for one minute and hugged Levi. He scrunched up the back of my head and then kissed my cheek.  
“You dumbass! You fricking dumbass,” he whispered in my ear.  
“I’m sorry… I really am,” I cried softly.  
I was half expecting him to let go at that point but he just clung on tighter to me. I missed that. He pulled me away the went right for the lips. He was always a deep kisser. He didn’t open my mouth with his tongue however. He just pressed his lips against mine so hard to the point that I thought I would bruise. I did not care about that. I did not want him to let go. Eventually he did either way.  
“Didn’t think you had it in you,” I said.  
“Shut up, Hana. I am disappointed in you,” he said bitterly.  
“Last time I checked, you wanted to be alone.”  
“Stop. I said I wanted you near me.”  
“And last time I checked, you put the cause before our relationship!”  
He seemed a bit surprised at the last comment but I had no shame in it. I didn’t want him to feel guilty but it was like that. Shame on both ends.  
“If I didn’t care for you like I do now, you would be married to a fucking monster already. By god am I no different. But dammit kid, you are a dumbass. A fucking dumbass. You could have hurt yourself again. Or worse. At one point I thought I would lose you too.”  
I took his hand and placed it to my cheek. I loved the touch of his soft hands on my skin. He just looked at me and his mood changed to seriousness.  
“So… how stubborn can these people be?” Levi asked.  
“Hmm? What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Since you are now a woman in no relationship, how desperate are they before they want you to marry another?”  
“Don’t you think that is a bit rash, Levi?”  
“Not saying that I don’t give a damn but remind yourself that you can’t play nice all the time. Your pretty speech was the first start of you actually standing your ground. You proved yourself through your adventure within the walls. For god fucking sake, Hana, fight!”  
That struck me hard in the core of my soul. It felt like needles began piecing the back on my neck once those words escaped his lips sharply. He sighed heavily.  
“That was a bit rash. But someone has to get to your stubborn heart.”  
I scoffed and pulled away from him. I faced the garden I can see beyond my balcony. I needed to think about everything that has happened. As a person with an ability to travel to different realities and meet all of the characters I adore, I was always on the move and I often ask myself if I would ever settle down. Alyn gave me the love and loyalty I wanted in any person I would cross paths with. I thought I would end up with him before someone faked his death. However, Levi gave me the courage and the hope that no matter how much people pin me down because of their beliefs, I would still stand strong. I was not going to let anyone push me down further. Levi walked over and traced his fingers down my spine. I tensed up and then relaxed when he took them off. I could hear him scoff behind me.  
“Sometimes you’re a bit too sensitive! You going to tell the man to release his shit or are you going to give in again?” Levi asked coldly.  
“There will be no wedding. I am going to rule alone for a bit longer.” I said confidently.  
“Tch.. if you do not show up then I am going to kick your ass.”  
“What is it with you and pain as punishment.”  
“Because… nothing instills discipline like pain. But I can make an exception for you. Let’s go back home. Forget this ever happened.”  
I wanted to go back to the barracks with him. I wanted to be under his command again. I wanted to fight titans beside him. I wanted him to truly love me again. I said the next two words with both poise and nervousness wrapped up in one.  
“Yes… captain.”


End file.
